Super Secret Slumber Party
by Moony44
Summary: Michael has left the office for Pam and Jim to lock up. As soon as he leaves, the super secret slumber party between Jim and Pam starts. Kisses, popcorn, truths, and Jam fluff, of course.


"Pam, Pammy, Pamera...you're going to lock up, right?" Michael said, tiredly as he put on his coat. His eyes were half closed and he was mumbling something incoherent to himself. "And you're going home with Slim Jim, huh?"

Pam nodded and smiled, winking at Jim. "Ah, young love. The good ol' days. Now all I have is an empty wallet..," Michael continued to mutter.

"Goodnight, and good luck. I'll be back." Michael uttered his two favorite phrases as he walked out of the office, clumsily. In his hurry to get home and to bed, he completely misjudged the distance from his hand to the doorknob and fell over.

"Oh my god, Michael. Are you okay?" Pam asked, rushing over to him.

"Damn door, so far away. Pam, tomorrow I want you to see if Toby can move the door a little closer to where I am lying now. It's all his fault, no one wants him here anyway. Why? Why me, Pam? I don't deserve this, Toby does..." He said some more colorful words and let Jim and Pam help him up.

"Thank you, folks, I can get up myself," he saluted them. "Goodnight and good luck." After saying his favorite phrase once again, he turned around to head out.

"You're going to be okay to get home, right?" Pam asked Michael, a little concerned.

"Yes, Pam," he replied, looking into the camera pointedly. "I can drive, thank you."

Pam nodded and waved him out of the office. As soon as he was gone, she locked the door and turned off half of the lights so that the office was dimly lighted.

"You ready for this?" Pam asked Jim, grinned widely.

"I'll get the blankets, you'll get the snacks?" Jim asked, getting ready to run.

Pam nodded. "One." They got themselves in their running positions.

"Two." Jim winked this time at Pam, who blushed.

"Three," they both chanted, and they were off. Pam ran to get the popcorn and candy, and Jim sprinted to the conference room where they hid their blankets and sheets.

Pam rushed back to reception, arms full of junk food. She ran head on, into Jim, who was coming out of the conference room, arms stacked with sheets. They stepped back a little, and Jim pulled Pam into a passionate kiss. She staggered backwards, as Jim gathered his senses and rushed to reception. "Done!" he yelled, triumphantly.

"Hey! No fair. That was cheating!" Pam whined, clearly unhappy.

Jim pretended to look confused. "What was cheating?"

"Oh, darn, I'm just going to have to demonstrate," Pam sighed sarcastically and giggled as she grabbed Jim's collar of his oxford shirt. She enthusiastically yanked him down to plant a kiss on his oh-so-kissable lips.

"Hmmm," Jim mused. "I don't think that was unfair at all." Pam laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to look hurt and he rubbed his upper arm.

"Let's get this thing set up!" Pam said, happily tossing the snacks behind reception and spinning around, arms out.

Jim dropped the blankets and caught her around the middle, pulling her upward. She laughed again, turning in Jim's grasp to face him, grabbing the tips of his hair, lovingly. Jim put her down and he picked up the blankets.

"Let's get this started, Beesly," he said, putting on his Jim-look and she grinned again and helped Jim with the covers. They put the thin sheet over reception and and attached one end of the sheet to the filing cabinets, and one end to the desk.

"What will keep this part of the sheet down on the desk, Jim?"

Jim knowingly got up to his desk and opened the third drawer. He extracted Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from it, and walked over to Pam, holding it out.

"Harry will protect us from the dementors, and he will help hold our fort upright," Jim said, seriously. Pam followed the act, hugging the Harry Potter book, and holding it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you, Harry," she breathed, closing her eyes. They ceremoniously put the book on top of the sheet on the desk, so that the sheet stayed in place. After they finished setting up under the fort, they climbed out of it to change into their pajamas.

Five minutes later, Jim walked out of the little boy's room in a pair of blue flannel pajamas. He waited for Pam in the fort that they made after turning out all the lights. Ten minutes later, Pam climbed into the fort, styling cotton candy pink flannel pajamas with phones and little nail polish bottles all over it.

Jim smiled inwardly at Pam's pajamas and held up his arm, motioning for her to sit under it. He adjusted their position so that Jim's arm was around Pam's shoulders and they were half-lying down in their little fort behind the reception desk.

"So, what candy should we eat first, Pamera?" Jim asked, mocking her with Michael's favorite nickname.

"Ew, don't call me that. Um...we should eat the Sour Patch Kids first, because they taste good with the fresh popcorn. But then again, I don't want to eat the Sour Patch Kids. Didn't anyone ever think it was morbid idea, to eat kids? That's horrible. We aren't cannibals!" She finished ranting and sat there in horror at her new revelation.

"You're such a dork, Beesly," Jim said, and tickled her sides.

"I...am...not...Hal-Halpert," she responded in-between giggles. She suddenly sat up, propped on her elbows and turned to look Jim in his ever so endearing brownish-greenish eyes.

"Let's play Truth or Truth," Pam said, serious as ever. Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Truth or Truth? Don't you mean Truth or Dare?"

Pam frowned and shook her head. "No, Jim. I mean Truth or Truth. Forget the dares, I don't feel like daring my best friend and boyfriend right now."

"Um, okay. You go first," Jim replied, nodding his head.

"Hmm," Pam mused, thoughtfully. "Let's see. When did you first know you liked me?" She popped some popcorn and chocolate chips him her mouth, and Jim followed suit.

Jim was momentarily surprised at the bluntness of this question, but answered truthfully. "Ever since you walked into the office on your first day, I loved you." Pam blushed and smiled, feeling a new wave of happiness wash over her.

"Okay. My turn. When did you first know_ you_ liked me?"

Pam giggled, entwining her fingers with his and answered. "Forever. Ever since I first saw you too. And I think I loved you even before we met."

Jim laughed at the absurdity of that and turned to face Pam, his look suddenly serious. "I love you, Pam."

Pam's smile disappeared and she whispered, "I love you. That's the most honest thing in the world right now."

The both leaned in for a kiss. Sparks flew and Pam smiled. They broke apart, after a minute or so.

"Okay, since it's my turn," Pam said. "How can you be so irresistible?"

Jim grinned and raised his shoulders. "I don't know. It's part of my irrevocable charm, I guess."

"I never new office slumber parties could be so much fun. I love our Super Secret Slumber Party," Pam said, giving Jim another peck on the lips. She would never get tired of that. Of Jim, of his kisses, of his sense of humor. She loved every moment they spent together and would always remember this night.

Jim wrapped his arms around Pam and she snuggled into his chest. After a couple minutes, the two lovebirds had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

_AN: It didn't turn out quite like I expected, but I liked it nonetheless. I got the idea when my sister and I were goofing off while folding a blanket. Read and review. (Well, I guess just review since if you made it this far, you've obviously read it.) _

_PS: This is my first time writing Michael, so tell me what you think of it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The Office, or Sour Patch Kids._


End file.
